This invention is related generally to fishing rods used for salt water game fishing and more specifically, to auxiliary fishing rod handles which can provide more effective control of the process of bringing large fish to the boat.
Salt water game fishing encompasses the field of fishing from a boat using a sturdy rod, reel, and line which will stand up to the high loads and stresses involved when "fighting" large and active fish. During the process of bringing the fish to the boat, the angler has to control several forces acting upon the rod. A right-handed angler uses the left hand to control the rod, gripping it ahead of the reel, and the right hand to turn the handle of the reel at the appropriate times when reclaiming the line taken by the hooked fish.
The left hand must use a firm grip to raise and lower the rod under the load to which it is subjected by the fish via the fishing line. Using the correct body posture, a skilled angler can accomplish this, although the position of the left hand may not be optimal. When the right hand begins to turn the handle of the reel, however, the rod becomes subject to another significant force. Because the reel handle is "outboard" (horizontally off center) of the centerline of the rod, a twisting force (torque) is applied to the rod. This torque, alternately clockwise and counterclockwise about the centerline of the rod as the handle of the reel is turned, can be substantial and must be countered by tightening the grip of the left hand on the rod. This rather inefficient way of controlling the rod rotation at best results in discomfort and fatigue as the muscles of the left hand and forearm become tired and at worst results in failure of the grip, thus allowing the rod to rotate.
There is a need for a more effective way of gripping the fishing rod that would avoid the difficulties of controlling rod rotation as the reel handle is turned.